justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Ular Tribe
The Ular Tribe is an organization in Just Cause 2. Description A local Panauan tribe. The Ular Tribe (pronounced "Ooo-Lar" for english speakers), are local Micronesians and the first people to come to Panau. Many of them are on drugs and in the rebel gang the Ular Boys. They are all lead by their chief. They are minimalists and are said to be peaceful, but recently the government has corrupted the tribe. "Ular" means "Snake" in both Malay and Indonesian. History The Ular Tribe are local Micronesians and the first people to come to Panau. They are also the oldest civilization in the Just Cause Universe. See more at Timeline of the Just Cause universe. Ancient In Ancient times the Ulars were a very small clan of struggling people in Micronesia, later they discovered Panau and claimed it for themselves. Over time all Ulars moved to Panau and the tribe had a time of happiness. As the tribe grew, they made settlements and temples all over the islands. Most of them now lay in ruins. The Ular Boys HQ though is probably one of very few temples standing intact. Also the Reapers HQ's hillside temple may be one of the Ular temples, also standing intact. Colonial times During European colonial rule they were ignored and thus weren't too happy. Modern During the 20th century they were calm and content, but by the rule of Pandak "Baby" Panay, they were commonly abused so they formed a rebel faction - the Ular Boys. At the moment their chief is Sri Irawan. Mythology The Ulars do a lot of veneration of the dead, meaning that they worship ancestors. The Ulars have their own mythology, unfortunately little is known about it. We do know that they believe that their ancestors should be treated as good as alive and that their spirits can influence your life. They also believe that the ancient Skulls of their ancestors, scattered in the countryside, contain magical powers. The exact powers are unknown, but the Ulars pay a lot of money for the finders of the skulls. An example is their belief that Hantu Island is haunted by the spirits of dead cannibals. These "spirits" will destroy any boat or aircraft that approaches the island. It's later revealed that a world war two Japanese Military base is responsible for the crashes. Locations and territories *Ular Boys HQ. *Lelaki Temple *Unnamed island at X:20400; Y:31100. *Senjakala Islands. *East Tanah Raya. *West Tanah Raya. *Selamat Grove - a burial place for tribal elders. Located near the Seabreeze Sawmill, but can't really be found in the game. *Kampung Bahari - the Stronghold for West Tanah Raya. It's a burial place and temple. There's at least 20 temple ruins (temples with multiple buildings/shrines and sometimes a surrounding wall) all over Panau and at least 50 shrines (single structure with a pointy roof) of various sizes. The shrines are sometimes stone buildings that look like Guard Towers and sometimes wooden buildings, which may be inaccessible. Gallery This gallery contains pictures of some of the temples in Panau. Panau temple ruins 2.jpg|One in the rain forest, Panau desert sunrise temple.jpg|At the Gunung Merah slopes. Pekan Ayer Gilang 2.jpg|A temple ruin is also found in Pekan Ayer Gilang. Holy Smoke!.png|This one is called Lelaki Temple. The Ular Boys now use it as a drug storage. Just Cause 2 - Rajang Temple - civilian village 05.jpg|Rajang Temple, the largest ruin all over Panau. Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Factions in Just Cause 2